mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:9mm killer/Project C.A.L.F.U
Introduction As you all may or may not know. I have recently allowed ULTRA to gain a relationship with an OC. well. Seven people are involved in this little project to get ULTRA as a lover. called Project CALFU i randomly assigned four CKMs as scouts. and the first stages of this project. I will now list ithe people involved. the CKM assigned and stats. Stats, Ranks, and Explanations The stats are certain factors.It is important to consider them. I've Abbriviated it to BLATT. or Behavior, Loyalty, Agressiveness, Tolerance, and Trackdown. Behavior = Determines if the CKM is Bad or Good when it comes to interacting. Loyalty = Determines how Loyal the CKM is to ULTRA's orders to keep the base a secret from the outside world. Agressiveness = Self Explanatory. Tolerance = How Tolerant the CKM is to rude/Hostile actions. Trackdown = At the beginning. you need to track them down first. this determines how easy it is to track them down. Ranks are the overall difficulty of the CKM. the higher, the harder. hardest ranking is SSS Rules 1. Your characters must not be OP. even CKMs have their limits.. 2. No lying when I ask about who wins what and what happens when im out of the chat 3. Drinking Sake is approved. just dont interact while intoxicated. 4. Do not complain about other Competitors OCs unless they have broken Rule #1 or some other serious matter. 5. Do not complain about your assigned CKM. I assure you its chosen randomly. so to be fair 6. Do no Godmod. 7. No Killing OCs 8. No AutoBlock or Hammering (Block every single attack or make or your attacks connect without a second thought. for those who doest know.) 9. No swearing. both RP and OOC talk. 10. Dont annoy or tease the other competitors while im gone. seriously 11. If you are unable to go on chat the next day because of illness or other reasons. leave a message at my wall. 12. Wait your turn. dont attack my PMs please T~T 13. If I dont respond in two hours during a RP. I may have passed out. 14. If I dont respond in 30 mins. I may be busy or your line or mine has been eaten by PM. 15. Do not provoke ULTRA as that is an instant DQ. 16. No Raping the CKMs Potential Suitors & Assigned CKMs. Dust. Assigned CKM = 'MT ' (Rank A) Behavior = ★★★★☆ Loyalty = ★★★★★ Agressiveness = ★☆☆☆☆ Tolerance = ★★★☆☆ Trackdown = ★★☆☆☆ Aser. (Dropped due to Personal Schedule problems) Assigned CKM = RAPE (Rank S) Behavior = ★☆☆☆☆ Loyalty = ★★★★☆ Agressiveness = ★★★★★ Tolerance = ★★☆☆☆ Trackdown = ★★★☆☆ Turok. Assigned CKM = 008 (Rank A) Behavior = ★★☆☆☆ Loyalty = ★★★☆☆ Agressiveness = ★★★★☆ Tolerance = ★★★☆☆ Trackdown = ★☆☆☆☆ Elemental. Assigned CKM = 002 (Rank C) Behavior = ★★★☆☆ Loyalty = ★★★★★ Agressiveness = ★★☆☆☆ Tolerance = ★★☆☆☆ Trackdown = ★★★☆☆ Will Assigned CKM = 007 (Rank S) Behavior = ★★★★☆ Loyalty = ★★★★★ Agressiveness = ★★★★☆ Tolerance = ★★☆☆☆ Trackdown = ★★☆☆☆ Norgaladir Assigned CKM = DARE (Rank S) Behavior = ★★☆☆☆ Loyalty = ★★★★☆ Agressiveness = ★★★☆☆ Tolerance = ★★☆☆☆ Trackdown = ★☆☆☆☆ Karina (Passed stage one) Assigned CKM = FoxWolf (Rank B) Behavior = ★★★★☆ Loyalty = ★★★★★ Agressiveness = ★★★☆☆ Tolerance = ★★★☆☆ Trackdown = ★★☆☆☆ Kalroizer (Late addition) Assigned CKM = Orion (Rank A) Behavior = ★★★★☆ Loyalty = ★★★★★ Agressiveness = ★★★☆☆ Tolerance = ★★★★★ Trackdown = ★☆☆☆☆ Silent (Late Addition) Assigned CKM = CKM-Angel (Rank A) Turns and Explanations Since all of you arent able to go on chat at the same time. the first stage of RP will be done on PM 1-on-1. this will be implemented on turns, since I cannot handle two first stages at once. the turns of the Suitors to be Rped are. 1. Karina 2. Turok 3. Will 4. Norg 5. Ele 6. Dust 7. Kal For any Questions, leave a message on my wall or ask me directly in chat Category:Blog posts